deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Antasma vs Freddy Krueger
3h4zu7.jpg Description Antasma and Freddy Kruger, which two foes that battles in dreams and turn them into nightmares will win? Beginning Wiz: Dreams, a series of thoughts, images, and sentations occuring in a person's mind during sleep with anything possible from flying in the sky to winning a competitions and more. Boomstick: But when there a dream, there a nightmare full of scary dreams that keep you awake, and these two are the scariest nightmares monsters. Like Antasma, the evil bat king. Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the serial killer that kills people on Elm street. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Antasma Wiz: Long ago on Pi’llo island, Pi’llos people lived on the island that have the power to travel inside the dream world with them being the guardians of the dream and dark stones. Boomstick: What they must worry, it just two rocks. The worst thing that could happen if someone throw it. Wiz: These are no ordinary rocks, both stones can grant wishes anyone who possess it. Boomstick: So, pretty much a genie but a rock form. Wiz: Beside that it has no limit on how much you can use it, then yes. But before he become the evil bat king, he used to be a regular bat. However, when he fed on the nightmares of a pi’llo, he become what to be known as Antasma. Antasma: I can give you power beyond your vildest dreams! Boomstick: His plan to is steal the dark stone and actually succeeded when the pi’llos with Zeekeeper have imprison him inside the dream world, but being a sore loser, he shattered the dark stone across the island that put the people into internal slumbers. Wiz: He then captured princess peach to used her to try to escape when instead when use bowser instead of being stronger and eviler. His plan now is to use the other stone to conquer the world; but he is no average vampire, he can transform into his bat form that create screeches that stun foes. Boomstick: And with the dream stone, he can hover in the air to teleport. Then he can create vines and can travel to dream world by portals. Wiz: In battle he creates Antasmunchies into a shape of a circle around him that can give him more attack power when eaten, or that he gets enough damaged, then the Antasmunchies protect him while he is surrounded by a shield to heal his wounds that they ram into the opponents to decreased their power . And he can use them to form another ring that explodes. Boomstick: He can turn into a group of bats that flies toward Mario that can cause a trip aliment and creating clones with the real one displaying ball of electricity that decreased the defense while making go to sleep in the nightmare area. Wait, how can you make someone sleep inside a dream. Then he can dream inside a dream inside a dream? Or that can he... Wiz: Anyways, inside he must avoids must dodge fireballs from antasma with him must find a rainbow portal to escaped while other one has sawblades. He can react to Mario who can piloted the star driver at Mach 375 to survive attacks from Mario who can lift castles. Boomstick: However, he still gullible and without the dream stone he would be very weak, but with the dream stone. He is one deadly foe! Antasma: Screeyee! I can open dream portals venever I vish now... For that is vut I vished from the dream stone... In the dream vorld, I vill be at full strength... I haff changed, Dreambert. You haff been Varned... Freddy Krueger Wiz: Nightmares, people having a dream that scares them with their worst fears from a dancing clown to creepy dolls, but some haunts in your nightmare. . Boomstick: Before he kills people in their dreams and fighting Jason, Freddy Krueger work act asylum as a nun. Don’t know why an asylum have a nun, so she was accidently lock inside with maniacs that instead of having tea and talk about their feeling. They pretty much raped her until they found her alive to learn that she was actually pregnet. . Wiz: When he was born, he was placed to a drunk father that abusive him and him killed the school hamster. . Boomstick: Not the hamster! . Wiz: That were he use a razor to cut himself for pleasure and would use the same one to kill his adopted father. . Boomstick: Years later, he worked at the local power plant with his daughter and wife; however, he targeted the children of the former kids that pick on him.Really Freddy, would it make more sense to kill the bullies and not their children. . Wiz: He could do it because to make them feel pain if possible, to get his revenge, and he was arrested with walking away just because that the arrest warrant was signed at wrong place to have a drunk judge. So, the townspeople decide to serve justice by cornered him in his hideout to douse it with gasoline and burn the place down. . Boomstick: But at the burning place, he was approached by a dream demons that allow him to kill people in their sleep with the start of Freddy Krueger. . Wiz: As a dream demon, he can enter dreams that he can harm the people that translate into the physical world from controlling fire to controlling the environment especially turning into a boiler room where he can read the minds of the person to find there weakness. . Boomstick: He carries claw gloves that he uses before he was turned into a demon that can slash through flesh. . Wiz: He can walk through the wall and teleport into different places to transform into different forms 0f their greatest fear. . Boomstick: And he has so powerful regenerations that he survived his head being cut in a halve from Jason. Or the time he traps people in a time loop or turned them young. . Wiz: Then there the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, a book created by the dark lords, it has the power to increase his power to awaken evil inside of inanimate objects, summon lightning, raises an army of deadites or turn people into them, open portals through time/ space into deadites dimension, and summon a demon called Eligos. . Boomstick: He is powerful enough to control a town in the dream world, strong as Jason who lift cars, and kept pace with Jason. . Wiz: But he is not perfect killer, he still can feel pain and can return to the real world where he can be killed. . Boomstick: But keep that pack of Red bulls, it the last person you want to see in your dreams. . Freddy Krueger: When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me, I became something much, much worse. The stuff nightmares are made of. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In the white van after the adventure of Luigi’s Mansion three, everybody is going back to peach’s castle after King boo tried to kidnap them again with them all sleeping except the driver who kept slapping himself, shaking his head, and drinking coffee to stay awake to get to the mushroom kingdom. Inside the bus, Luigi is sleeping with polterpup sleeping on his lap while Luigi is having a bad dream and turning left to right. Dream World It seams that Luigi was inside the boiler room with only his flashlight looking for Mario; however, he see Mario backside toward a wall and walk towards him when suddenly the figure turn around to reveal it was Freddy disguise as Mario. Freddy: There is no Mario! I’m Mario now! Luigi screams at top of his lungs and run away quickly when he open the door to reveal more ghosts that scare him to go into the hallway when he behind a door that is lock, so he try to open when he hears metal scraping on the metal pipes to see Freddy Krueger walking slowly while scrapping the pipes with his metal clawed gloves. Freddy: Look like it end for you Luigi! Time to cut you into ribbons! He about to attack Luigi when suddenly the door open with Luigi fall through the door into the open dark abyss. Freddy: That shouldn’t happen?! So, he walks through the door to see Antasma holding Luigi by the neck with the other hand with the fixed dream stone. Antasma: Guess who back you troublemaker green plumber, I vixed the dream stone stone to used it power to get my revenged for what you did, but now I get get my vengeance on you. He throw Luigi on the floor to attack him when Luigi fall through the floor. Antasma: Vhat the meaning of this? Freddy: It the same thing I about to say about you Dracula Knockoff. Antasma: I’m Antasma, the vat King! And you should not mess with me! Freddy: Oh yeah, let me show you why there can’t be two dream demons in this world! Fight!!!! The battle start with Antasma turns into a group of bats that flies toward Freddy. Freddy: Do you think bats will scare me! You better think better to defeat me! Then he shoot out flames from his hands that destroy much of the bats to reveal Antasma where he get behind to slash Antasma back multiple times to see that he didn’t put a scratch on him. Freddy: What? That should turn you into bloody paste! Antasma: You vish to hurt me, you better try har… ???: Special delivery! So, Antasma turned around to get punch into the ground by Freddy. Antasma: What the? Vou were just there? Freddy: Please, this is my world buddy, so I can change the laws of physics as I wanted it! Suddenly, Antasmunchies surrounded him the shape of a circle with him eating some to gain more attack power, so Freddy sends the Antasmunchies into a paper to become pictures. Freddy: What wrong, feeling like your attacks are flat! Freddy then continued slashing Antasma until he created a clones with one of them send a bolt of electricity that hits Freddy to make him go to sleep with him waking up. Freddy: What the! How am I sleeping inside a dream? Antasma: Welcome to your end? Antasma start chasing Freddy while he is doing fireballs when he enter a room full of saw blades to slice into pieces. Antasma: I tell you that would be the end of you! However, Freddy regenerated back to normal and turns off the lights. Antasma: Vhere are you! Freddy: Faster than a bastard maniac! More powerful than a Loco-madman! (Then he is under a spotlight) It’s Super Freddy! So, he slams his arm against Antasma neck to make him fall to slashes him multiple times until he jump into a portal to wake up, and he about to attack again when Antasma is surrounded by a force field with Antasmunchies surrounded by a shield. Freddy: Awww, you’re sleeping. I should take you out of your misery! Freddy about to attack when the Antasmunchies attack him with Antasma heal his wounds. Then Freddy start punching the Antasmunchies while yelling out. Freddy: Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Pow! He defeated much of the enemies when Antasma get out of the force field for another battle. Antasma: You fool, I vill end you! Freddy is surrounded by Antasmunchies to be tackles to the ground. Antasma: I have von! But suddenly, Freddy sends them flying to the air with him carrying Necronomicon Ex Mortis in his hands. Freddy: Let me read you a bed time story, spoiler alert! You die! Lightning formed that hits Antasma multiple times when he raises an army of Deadites that are coming for Antasma when suddenly Antasma created multiple clones of himself that shoot electricity that hits Freddy again. Freddy: Do you think that will stop me, we will just gonna fight until I win! Antasma: Then I better end it! Freddy shoot flames out of his hands again that heavily burns Antasma when suddenly the real Antasma was really behind him. Freddy: What the!! Antasma: Then let take it to the real vorld! Antasma throw fire that hits Freddy that sends him back to the real world. Freddy: Not again! Antasma: (He teleport by a portal into the real world) What you doing here, I’m about to send you into the portal, but this is perfect! Freddy: Noooo! He tried to escape but Antasma stun him too turns into bats and eat him like a school of piranhas to just bones. Antasma: Look like you dreams have just ended! However, Luigi runs toward him to up special him to defeat him and did a up taunt like in Smash Bros. Results Boomstick: The hamster is avenged! Even though Antasma have better strength to reactions by compary to mario feats, Freddy can't be really killed in the dream world. So, why did freddy died? Wiz: It's by one major weakness that Freddy have, he is mortal outside the dream world. Boomstick: But how? Wiz: He can teleport Freddy into the real world with the Dream stone to the real world. Boomstick: Come on, he won't be fooled by jumping into a mysterious portal. Wiz: Then what about that he can be bring back by one thing he fear, fire. In the movies he can bring back if the oppodent use fire. Boomstick: Ohh, and Antasma use flames for one of his attacks. Well, loke like it good night for Freddy Krueger! Wiz: The winner is Antasma! Season two Finale... ???: I have to work harder than anyone else to make it! I'll never catch up otherwise...! I want to be like you...! Like you. The strongest hero. ???: For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in: follow orders, serve. It's just not the same. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Monster vs Demon Themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Utahraptor77 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019